HOME FOR CHRISTMAS
by MightyMiaBoo
Summary: This piece was written for the "Dr. Quinn" forum's special November/December Christmas Fan Fiction Challenge. This 4-chapter story takes place in December 1873, about 7 months after the date of the final episode of the series, entitled "A NEW BEGINNING."
1. Part 1: Coming Home

**HOME FOR CHRISTMAS**

**by Mia**

**Author's Note:** This piece was written for the "Dr. Quinn" forum's special November/December Christmas Fan Fiction Challenge. This 4-chapter story takes place in December 1873, about 7 months after the date of the final episode of the series, entitled "A NEW BEGINNING," where Colleen gets married and heads off to medical school. As you'll see when you read the story, my piece follows-up on the events of that final episode, but is not necessarily consistent with some facts and plot points that appeared in the subsequent 2 "Dr. Quinn" T.V. movies, "REVOLUTIONS," and "THE HEART WITHIN." Rather, this fanfic represents what I would have liked to see happen to the characters after the series ended, which diverges at times from what occurred in the later movies. Hope you enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_: **I do not own the characters from "Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman." The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

**Home for Christmas**

December 1873

Part I - Coming Home

On a brisk, picturesque morning about a week before Christmas, Dr. Michaela Quinn awoke to the cadenced, but strangely comforting, sounds of wood being chopped. As the cobwebs of sleep cleared and she became more aware of her surroundings, she smiled when she discerned the source of the echoing thumps. Her husband of three-and-a-half years, Byron Sully (or "Sully," as everyone called him), had arisen well before dawn to begin preparing for the arrival of the visitors who would soon fill their homestead with holiday cheer. It would be her adopted daughter Colleen's first Christmas back home in Colorado Springs since she'd left to start medical school at the Women's Medical College of Pennsylvania. It was hard to believe that it had already been well over six months since Colleen had married Dr. Andrew Cook and moved to Philadelphia to pursue her medical degree. It seemed like only yesterday that she'd been running around in pigtails, assisting Michaela during the influenza epidemic that had hit the frontier town in the winter of 1868.

Today would also be a homecoming of sorts for Michaela & Sully's eldest adopted son, Matthew Cooper. Having recently found his calling in the law, he'd been in Denver for the past two months assisting one of the city's most respected attorneys on a major constitutional case. Though Matthew's adoption had been largely symbolic (since he'd already been of age), he loved and admired the couple, and considered them just as much his parents as Brian and Colleen did. Denver was only a few hours from his hometown by train, but Matthew's apprenticeship had kept him so busy that he'd only been able to send a few telegrams to his folks during his time away. He'd missed them terribly and couldn't wait to get home, especially at this time of year when families and loved-ones came together to celebrate Jesus' birthday.

Sully had been so excited about today's impending arrivals that he'd had a difficult time getting to sleep last night, and had risen just a few hours later to get a jump-start on the day. Michaela knew that when she ventured downstairs, she would find all of the wood surfaces freshly varnished, and the creaky step at the bottom of the staircase repaired. She laughed softly at the thought. Although the sun had just crested over the horizon, she already knew that her similar sense of anticipation would make it impossible for her to go back to sleep. Besides, there was so much to do! The bedrooms would have to be cleaned and readied for their guests, and the living room would need to be straightened-up. Moreover, she'd invited a few of their closest friends -- Dorothy, Cloud Dancing, Grace and Robert E. -- over for dinner, to join in welcoming her older children back home. Michaela recognized that, since she was hardly an expert in the kitchen, she'd probably spend the better part of the day cooking the evening feast.

This year, there would be an extra guest at the Quinn/Sully household for the holidays: Blythe Pennington, a new friend of Colleen's from Philadelphia. As Colleen had described in her many letters to Michaela during her first semester of medical school, Blythe was a nurse at the local hospital where Colleen was performing the internship portion of her studies. The two young ladies were fairly close in age, and, discovering that they had quite a bit in common, had become fast friends. Blythe had grown up in Fort Collins, about one-day's train ride north of Colorado Springs. An only child, she'd practically worshiped her father, who'd been an army medic at the military base there. Coincidentally, he'd fallen victim to the same typhus outbreak that had nearly decimated the Cheyenne reservation just outside of Colorado Springs a few years ago, when Michaela and Sully had unknowingly given the Indians contaminated blankets from the nearby army barracks. A mere three months later, Blythe's mother had followed suit, after losing a two-year battle with consumption. Now that she was in the medical field, Blythe knew that most people afflicted with consumption eventually died from the disease; sometimes, several years after contracting it. However, a small part of her couldn't help thinking that her mother had lost the will to fight the illness due to her father's passing.

Barely fifteen years old when her mother had died, Blythe had gone to live with her only surviving relative, an elderly aunt who'd lived in Norristown, Pennsylvania, about twenty-five miles from Philadelphia. Remarkably progressive for her time, her aunt Hilda had supported Blythe's natural affinity for learning and encouraged her to finish high school. When her aunt had passed away shortly before Blythe's eighteenth birthday, she'd headed to Philadelphia to pursue her lifelong dream of becoming a nurse, in honor of her father's memory. With the modest bequests from her father and aunt, she'd paid for nursing school, working nights as a legal typist to cover her living expenses. It had been a physically and emotionally grueling time, but now, she was using her innate gift for healing in a job that she loved. However, despite her sense of professional fulfillment, she found herself homesick for Colorado. Although she no longer had any family or close friends living there, she missed the fresh air, the crisp scent of pine during the winter, the breathtaking mountains, and the rich, verdant forests that were never more than a five-minute walk from anywhere. She'd accepted Colleen & Andrew's invitation to spend the holiday season with Colleen's family not only to avoid being alone on Christmas Day, but also to see whether returning to Colorado would quell the niggling feeling of restlessness that had been troubling her recently. If it did, she might consider relocating back to the Territory permanently.

* * *

It was the late afternoon by the time the train from Denver pulled into the Colorado Springs station, announcing its arrival with a loud whistle. It seemed as though the entire town had turned out to greet the two elder Cooper siblings, home-grown youngsters who'd made good and done the townsfolk proud. Michaela, Sully, Brian and Katie stood at the front of the fray, anxiously scanning the disembarking passengers for signs of Colleen and Matthew. They soon emerged, together with Andrew and Blythe, and were quickly enfolded in a succession of hugs, kisses, and warm welcomes.

In the midst of the flurry, Michaela couldn't help but notice Matthew hovering close to Blythe, and his eyes frequently drifted over to her even as he engaged in the animated chatter around him. If the young nurse's coy, answering smiles were anything to go by, it appeared that his interest was mutual. Michaela suppressed a smile, making a mental note to ask Colleen later about this fledgling romance.

Michaela's perceptiveness was right on the mark, as Matthew was, in fact, quite taken with Colleen's friend. He'd deliberately bought a ticket back home today, planning to meet up with Colleen and Andrew at the Denver station, where the train would make a final stopover before beginning the last leg of their journey to Colorado Springs. What he hadn't expected, however, was the enchanting young lady accompanying them. The moment Matthew had first met Blythe, he'd felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He'd been spellbound by her striking green eyes, glossy blond hair, and petal-soft skin when she'd shaken his hand as Colleen had introduced her.

But he found himself drawn to Blythe by more than merely her physical attributes. Beneath her soft-spoken exterior, she possessed a sharp wit and a keen sense of humor, and he found her incredibly easy to talk to. They'd spent the entire train ride between Denver and Colorado Springs chatting about anything and everything, without so much as an awkward pause or a lull in the conversation. Having previously worked in the legal field, she'd sat enraptured as he'd regaled her with stories about the cases he'd worked on. In her, he'd found a kindred soul of sorts: Like him, she'd known the crippling sense of emptiness that came with losing loved-ones at an early age; and, like him, she'd had the courage to move beyond that grief to pursue a dream.

The connection between the two had not gone unnoticed by his sister or her husband. Andrew and Colleen had exchanged meaningful looks as they'd witnessed the growing infatuation between Matthew and Blythe across their train car. The light in her brother's eyes had warmed Colleen's heart; it was a light that she had not seen since his fiancée Ingrid's untimely death over three years ago.

* * *

After their bags were unloaded and the welcomes concluded, the Quinn/Sully clan and their dinner guests got into their wagons to begin the trek out to the homestead. Instead of riding with Michaela and Sully or borrowing his own horse from Robert E. (as he normally did), Matthew opted to ride in the second wagon with Colleen, Andrew, and Blythe. He didn't quite know why, but he felt the inexplicable need to be near the pretty young nurse. That was probably why he'd been secretly pleased when she'd revealed that she'd be staying in Brian's room over the holidays; Brian would (happily) sleep in the barn, and share Katie's room if it got too cold outside. For some strange reason, Matthew was both comforted and elated by the prospect of Blythe being close by.

"How come Matthew's not ridin' with us?" Brian innocently asked his parents, as he hopped into the wagon behind them.

"Seems like Matthew's taken a likin' to Colleen's friend, and I guess they just wanna talk some more," Sully replied. He tried his best to sound nonchalant, not wanting to tip Brian off that there could be more to Matthew's actions than met the eye, since the youngest Cooper was known for his loose lips. But, even after three-plus years of marriage and a baby, Michaela and Sully still understood all too well what the would-be lovebirds were feeling! They exchanged knowing smiles as Sully flicked the reins to begin the short journey home.

* * *

[END OF PT. 1 - CONTINUE TO PT. 2]


	2. Part 2: Together Again

**Home for Christmas**

Part II - Together Again

In seemingly no time at all, the group were digging into a mouthwatering spread courtesy of Michaela's all-day efforts in the kitchen, laughing and talking as they shared in the festive meal.

"Dr. Mike, seems like you've picked up a thing or two from me over the years," Grace teasingly commented. "This food is absolutely scrumptious!" Grace, who still owned Colorado Springs' only _bona fide_ café, was known throughout the Territory for her culinary talents.

"Yeah, ma, this is delicious," seconded Brian, just before shoving a huge forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. Now in his early teens, his already hearty appetite seemed to have tripled, along with his height.

Michaela beamed with gratification, but dropped her eyes demurely, a bit uncomfortable with all the praise. She graciously accepted their compliments with a soft "thank you," as Sully gave her hand a warm squeeze under the table. He knew how much time and energy she'd put into making this "Welcome Home" dinner just right, and he was happy that her hard work was being appreciated.

"Maybe you should take over for me at the Café, Dr. Mike!" Grace kidded. "As pregnant as I am, I feel like I'm about to pop, and I definitely can't be on my feet for too long anymore."

Michaela giggled in response, and Robert E. gave his wife's stomach a loving little pat, his eyes shining with pride. The lady doctor couldn't have been happier for the two of them. In her opinion, Grace had a truly nurturing spirit, and was born to be a mother. After years of unsuccessful attempts to start a family and the heartbreaking death of their adopted son, Anthony, the couple had finally been _doubly_-blessed. Grace would give birth to twins any day now.

Michaela couldn't stifle a wistful sigh as she remembered the first time Grace and Robert E. had listened to the two heartbeats of their eagerly-awaited little ones. As overjoyed as she was for her deserving friends, Michaela couldn't help but wish that she too were expecting another bundle of joy. About eight months ago, she and Sully had finally confronted their feelings of grief and loss over her miscarriage; and, as they'd healed together, they'd agreed to try to have a second baby. Since then, they'd been closer than ever, and had certainly enjoyed trying to conceive! But, so far, they'd had no luck. Reminding herself that worrying would do no good, she quickly dismissed her gloomy thoughts and focused on how wonderful it was to have those closest to her all together under one roof.

"How's your medical practice coming along, Michaela?" asked Andrew, interrupting her musings. "I imagine that things must be busier than ever, since the town seems to have grown by leaps and bounds since we left."

"It certainly has! As a result, my practice is more demanding than ever!" Michaela rejoined. "These days, between keeping up with my ever-growing roster of patients, taking care of Katie and the rest of the family, and serving on the Town Council, I'm so worn-out that I can never seem to get quite enough rest, no matter how much I sleep!" Michaela commented jovially, as she helped herself to a second hearty slice of pecan pie.

Colleen and Andrew exchanged glances, confirming their mutual suspicions about what might be causing her mother's sudden increase in appetite and weariness.

"And since you and Colleen relocated to Philadelphia, there's no one to whom I can transfer any of my patient load, or to assist me with running the Clinic," Michaela continued. "I often find myself wishing that I had a nurse or an assistant to help me when I'm attending to patients or performing surgeries and other medical procedures."

Blythe's ears perked up in response to Dr. Mike's revelation, but she remained silent. Though she'd confided to Colleen that she'd been feeling somewhat homesick for Colorado, Blythe hadn't yet told anyone that she was seriously considering moving back there. And she didn't want to share her intentions until she was closer to making a decision about things.

"I trust you're all coming to the Annual Christmas Eve Dance?" Dorothy inquired, changing the direction of the conversation. "I'm on the planning committee; and this year's dance is gonna be better than ever! We've hired a real band from Manitou, and there's gonna be tree-lightin', hayrides, caroling, games, and lots more. Please say you'll attend?" She looked around expectantly at the gathering.

"Wouldn't miss it," Sully answered, giving Michaela an affectionate wink.

"Well, we're gonna be sittin' this one out, since we've already agreed to watch Katie that evenin'. We love spending time with our darlin' god-daughter, don't we, Robert E.?" Grace piped up. Her husband gave a confirmatory nod as he reached over and fondly tousled Katie's blond locks.

" 'Sides, I dunno how much dancin' I'd be able to do in my condition, anyway, since I can barely take ten steps 'fore I got to stop an' rest. Thank goodness I have Bertha and Frannie to help me manage the Café and get all the food ready for the dance," Grace added, referring to her friends who lived in the Shanty Town just outside of Colorado Springs' main thoroughfare.

Matthew blanched at the mention of the upcoming dance. His schedule had been so hectic in Denver that he hadn't had a spare second to think about it. But now that Dorothy had mentioned it, there was no doubt in his mind about the lady he wanted to have on his arm at the event. His eyes darted surreptitiously over to Blythe, and he felt his palms grow sweaty. The thought of asking her filled him with an acute sense of dread. Truth be told, he hadn't been this tongue-tied since he'd spent all night trying to work up the courage to ask Ingrid to dance at Olive's Hurdy-Gurdy several years back, when he'd been an awkward teenager. But, even now as a grown man of twenty-two, he felt no less unsure of himself. A few times, he'd caught Blythe regarding him with what seemed like more-than-platonic affection, but you never knew with women. He'd be absolutely crushed if he'd misread her signals, and she turned his invitation down. He decided to broach the subject with her before he lost his nerve.

Once the dinner plates had been cleared away and everyone had relocated to the living room to shoot the breeze, Matthew approached Blythe. Trying to keep his voice from quavering with nervousness, he began, "Ah, Blythe, can I talk to ya for a second?"

"Sure, Matthew," she responded. "I was just gonna pour myself another cup of coffee, if you wouldn't mind joinin' me in the kitchen?" She was sure that he could hear her heart pounding anxiously in her chest.

He sighed in relief, glad to have a bit of privacy away from prying eyes and ears. Nonetheless, Matthew and Blythe's little exchange did not go undetected by the other people in the room. The ladies all traded meaningful looks, and Sully shot his wife an amused glance, his raised eyebrows lightheartedly warning her not to pry. He knew that she always had the best of intentions, especially when it came to their children, but there were some things that a young man had to handle on his own. He knew that Matthew would come to either himself or Michaela if he needed an understanding ear or any advice.

Once they were out of earshot, Matthew drew a deep, fortifying breath, and asked the question that had been gnawing at him, "Uh, Blythe ... I dunno know if you already have plans for Christmas Eve. But, um, if you aren't doin' anything else that evenin' ... I was wonderin' ..." he paused in an attempt to keep from stuttering.

"I'd be honored to go to the dance with you," she finished for him, a hint of fun visible in the deep green pools of her eyes. She found his jumpiness quite charming, but wondered at its cause. In her view, she'd certainly given him more than a few subtle hints as to her interest! In fact, she could barely conceal her jubilation at the prospect of attending this event with the handsome budding lawyer.

"Lookin' forward to it," Matthew finished, feeling like a great weight had been lifted off him. Now, he'd have to cope with the anticipation. Of course, he already knew that he'd be seeing quite a bit of Blythe between now and the dance; he'd make sure of it. But he couldn't wait to feel her in his arms as he twirled her around on the dance floor; and to see her pretty eyes sparkling in the moonlight at the tree lighting ceremony. Suddenly, the five days until Christmas Eve seemed like an eternity.

* * *

Everyone was so thrilled to finally be together after so many months apart that they spent several hours catching up on all that they had missed. Little Katie had succumbed to sleep shortly after dinner, but it was almost midnight by the time the rest of the Quinn/Sully family and their friends were ready to retire for the night. Although reluctant to leave such a wonderful get-together, Grace and Robert E. were the first to head for home. Now heavily pregnant, Grace became tired more quickly than usual; and, in fact, she had been yawning steadily since the clock had struck ten-thirty. Dorothy and Cloud Dancing soon followed, and Matthew walked out with them before setting off for the old homestead that Sully had deeded to him as a gift a few years ago. Colleen, Andrew, Brian and Blythe then said their good-nights, and, finally, Michaela headed up to bed, leaving Sully to bank the downstairs fire and secure the barn and house before joining her. It wasn't until she entered the bedroom that it hit her how exhausted she really was. She attributed her uncharacteristic fatigue to her earlier-than-usual start that morning to prepare for their guests, and the excitement of having those near and dear to her all together after such a long period of separation.

A short time later, Sully slipped into the bedroom, mistletoe in hand, anxious to steal a few precious moments alone with his lovely wife before turning in. He spotted Michaela over near the fireplace, brushing her hair, and he found himself entranced as he watched her running the brush over the coppery strands, like a lover's caress. Although she was clad only in her camisole and pantalettes, having partially undressed for bed, the dancing flames from the fire chased away the early-winter chill and cast her smooth skin in a warm, inviting glow. He permitted his eyes to roam boldly over her lithe curves, hiding the tiny branch of yuletide shrubbery behind his back, wanting to surprise her. Her gorgeous mismatched eyes coyly returned his provocative look, and she nibbled on her lower lip, which she often did when she was in an "enthusiastic" mood. It was a habit that he found as adorable as it was sensual. As always, she was completely unaware of the stunning picture that she presented. It was one of the many qualities that endeared her to him.

He couldn't help but recall their brief overnight escape in the midst of that Indian Summer just over two years ago, when he'd "kidnapped" Michaela and whisked her away to a hidden waterfall nearby. During that unforgettable sojourn in the woods, she'd stood before him, looking very much like she did right now. He remembered that first morning of their getaway as vividly as if it had happened yesterday. Although they'd stayed awake late into the previous night, reconnecting both physically and emotionally, he'd awoken feeling more rested and refreshed than he had in days.

Missing the feel of her warm, alluring form against his, he'd sat up, squinting against the bright sunlight as he'd searched for the object of his affection. She'd left the clearing where they'd set up camp, but he'd noticed her clothing laid out on a fallen tree trunk a few feet away. Always attuned to nature, he'd listened closely and heard splashing sounds cutting through the rhythmic drone of the nearby waterfall. Figuring that his wife had gone there to bathe, his pulse had quickened as he'd pictured her wet underclothes clinging to her delectable body. He'd hastily roused himself and headed in her direction, anticipating the tantalizing sight that would greet his eyes. At long last, he'd caught a glimpse of his beloved Heartsong, standing in the pond beneath the cascade, dipping her hands in the cool water and gliding it over the supple skin of her arms. Sensing his approach, she'd raised her head and smiled shyly at him in greeting, her eyes inviting him to join her. She'd looked like a beguiling sea nymph, and, for a moment, he'd stood transfixed by the sight of her before willingly answering her unspoken call. Assured of the total privacy of their secluded hideaway, she'd been completely uninhibited in his arms and unabashedly vocal in expressing her passion. Even now, her unfettered cries of ecstasy rang in his ears, causing his blood to heat and a slow smile to creep across his face.

Sully approached Michaela and dangled the sprig of mistletoe above their heads, the mischievous gleam in his eyes and naughty tilt of his lips revealing his romantic intentions. She stared longingly into his captivating blue eyes, fervently awaiting his kiss, and he did not deny her. At first, he tenderly stroked his tongue along the slight indentation in her lower lip where she'd nibbled on the delicate skin. Then, hearing her delighted gasp, he deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling in a lovers' dance that left them both breathless and gasping. Finding himself dizzy with lust for his enticing wife, he took a small step back to get his bearings, and let his eyes drink her in.

"Care to share the reason you were looking so pleased with yourself a minute ago?" she playfully inquired.

Sully revealed to her his pleasant memories of their waterfall tryst, deliberately emphasizing the _volume_ of that passionate encounter. As he predicted, Michaela blushed a fetching shade of pink at his risqué recollections.

"Speakin' of which, as happy as I am to have everyone back here at home for Christmas, the only downside is that there's a greater chance of us being ... ah ... _overheard_, if ya catch my drift," he noted with a raised eyebrow. "We'll have to make a special effort to be quiet ... Or, maybe we should hold off until the New Year, after all our guests leave, if ya can keep your hands off me for that long!" he affectionately joked.

Michaela's eyes widened in shock before she realized that he was pulling her leg, which earned him a good-natured smack on the arm. Although her face had turned several more shades of red in response to his comical ribbing, she met his banter head-on. "Well, for starters, I don't see any need for further talking ... and I promise to be as silent as a mouse," she teased. "The real question is whether _you'll_ be able to hold _your _tongue, Mr. Sully!" she countered saucily.

He let out a snort as he tried to stifle his hearty guffaw in response to her witty repartee. "You don't gotta worry about me bein' noisy. I used to hunt game and track wild animals for a livin', remember?"

"Indeed," she laughingly conceded.

"Well, I'd say that we've got us a deal, Mrs. Sully," he concluded with a broad grin.

No further words were spoken as they sank to the plush rug beneath them, giving each other a spine-tingling, but discreet, "holiday treat" in front of the fireplace.

* * *

[END OF PT. 2 - CONTINUE TO PT. 3]


	3. Part 3: Christmas Festivities

**Home for Christmas**

Part III - Christmas Festivities

Christmas Eve had finally arrived, and the annual dance was in full swing. This year, attendance was stronger than ever, bolstered by the large influx of newcomers that had been ushered into Colorado Springs by the train, lured by the promise of abundant land and still-untapped natural resources.

As he often did at these town social gatherings, Sully stood near the outskirts of the festivities, largely content to watch others enjoy themselves. Michaela -- who had an intrinsic glow and caring disposition that attracted folks to her like moths to a flame -- had largely succeeded in drawing him out of his shell. Thanks to her, he was no longer a loner; but he still preferred spending time alone with his wife or with those he truly cared for, to being among large crowds of people.

About half-an-hour after the party had begun, Cloud Dancing arrived with Dorothy in tow; and she was soon whisked away to deal with some minor emergency regarding the Christmas tree candles. Knowing his best friend like the back of his hand, he scanned the fringes of the throng for signs of the mountain man. Spotting him over near the food table, the Indian ambled up to him.

"A-ho, my brother," greeted Cloud Dancing, and the two shared their customary Cheyenne handshake. "I can see that you are pleased to have your loved ones all back at home with you and Dr. Mike, even if it is just for your Christmas celebration."

"I guess I'm that obvious, huh?" Sully replied with a chuckle.

"There is a light that shines in your eyes; it's difficult to miss," the Indian wryly observed. "It is clear that you take great joy in sharing this time with your family." Sully acknowledged his comrade's sage remarks with a nod, and there was a comfortable lull in the conversation as they surveyed the venue, their eyes alighting on those dearest to them.

"The Spirits have told me that the New Year will bring very good news concerning your family," Cloud Dancing continued.

"Well, there's so many of us here now ... Spirits didn't happen to say whether this news was about the whole family, or just one of us, did they?"

"They did not ... all will surely be revealed in due course," the brave responded, with an enigmatic smile. Actually, the Spirits had indicated to him that there would be a new addition of some kind to the Quinn/Sully family in 1874, but they did not provide any further details. He knew how devastated Sully and Michaela had been at the loss of their second baby, so he wisely held his tongue, not wanting to get his brother's hopes up prematurely. If the couple were to be blessed with a new little one, Michaela would deliver the happy news to her husband soon enough.

"Speakin' of 'loved ones,' how are things goin' with you and Dorothy?" Sully inquired.

"We grow closer with each passing day," Cloud Dancing answered. "In many ways, we appear so different; but, in all the ways that matter, our spirits are very much alike."

"I know what ya mean," Sully agreed, casting an adoring glance at his wife across the dance floor. Their love only grew stronger and deeper with time; and to think that he'd once wondered whether they'd had enough in common to embark on a courtship! Luckily, he hadn't let fear get in the way of their relationship, which was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to him.

As though she sensed them discussing her, Dorothy's eyes searched the crowd, and soon met Cloud Dancing's fathomless gaze. She blushed shyly, but her smile beckoned to him to join her. Suddenly, he couldn't remember what he and his best friend had been talking about.

"Ah, Sully, if you don't mind, I must take my leave of you now ..." he began.

Sully had already followed the direction of the Indian's gaze and perceived the reason for his wandering attention. With an genial chortle, the mountain man interrupted his companion, "No need to explain, my friend ... I can see that you've got sumthin' -- or should I say some_one_ -- real important to attend to. 'Sides, I think I owe my lovely wife a dance."

The two exchanged affable pats on the back before setting off to meet their respective ladies.

* * *

Sully sidled up behind Michaela, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck in that way that always made her melt. "Care to dance?" he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"I'd love to," she accepted, her eyes full of flirtation.

As the band struck up a rousing melody, he spun her around and pulled her into his arms, sending the skirts of her pretty dress swishing gaily behind her. Although his wife always looked gorgeous in whatever she wore, he actually preferred this dress over all of her Boston finery. It wasn't that she didn't look absolutely ravishing in formal wear; but he just had a special soft-spot for the periwinkle-blue gown that now hugged her shapely form, because it held so many pleasant memories for him. It was the dress she'd been wearing the first time she'd unhesitatingly returned his kiss without restraint -- at the first Sweetheart's Dance they'd attended as a couple -- unconcerned about who might see them. And she'd worn it again to the Sweetheart's Dance a couple of years ago, just after they'd returned from their magnificent and memorable waterfall retreat in the woods. It was no wonder that just the sight of this particular gown made him feel warm inside.

"You enjoying yourself, Mrs. Sully?" he asked, as they moved in rhythm with the music.

"Thoroughly ... even more so since my handsome husband asked me to dance," she retorted coquettishly.

Sully drew her even closer to him, molding her soft curves to his muscular frame. "Ya know what could make this party even better?"

Michaela raised her eyebrows expectantly, awaiting his answer, but already suspecting its subject matter.

"If only I could just find me some mistletoe!" he said, with a mischievous wink.

"Sully!" she teasingly scolded, flushing as she remembered the sensual outcome of their last encounter with a mistletoe twig.

As he pretended to look around for a bit of the yuletide bush, he caught a glimpse of Matthew and Blythe standing together at the edge of the meadow, looking deeply engrossed in conversation, and in each other.

"Well, would ya look at that," Sully commented with a smile, tilting his head towards the couple. "Seems like our young nurse is just what the doctor ordered for Matthew."

"Yes, she seems like a very accomplished and sincere young lady. I can see why she and Colleen have become friends. And she does seem to have had quite an effect on Matthew," Michaela agreed, tactfully lowering her voice. "It's wonderful to see him looking so happy again."

* * *

Matthew and Blythe were practically joined at the hip during the entire evening of the Christmas Eve party, just as they had spent every spare moment together in the days leading up to the dance. During that blissful period, they'd taken long walks in the surrounding meadows and woods, gone on picnics with and without Andrew & Colleen, and generally enjoyed each other's company. For Matthew, getting to know Blythe was like slowly unwrapping a special gift: Each layer of her personality that he uncovered revealed something else about her that made him grow to care for her all the more.

In all honesty, he hadn't felt this way about a woman since Ingrid had passed away just over three years ago. When death had unexpectedly taken his beloved fiancée away from him, he'd felt like someone had ripped his heart right out of his chest. He'd thought that the part of him that knew how to love had died with her. Not even Emma had been able to lift the dark cloud over his heart during their relationship. Of course, he'd cared about her and he'd been physically attracted to her, but she hadn't stirred him nearly as deeply as Ingrid had, or as Blythe now did. He guessed that's what Sully had meant when he'd said that Matthew's heart would tell him when he was truly in love. He'd only met Blythe about a week ago, but there was already no doubt in his mind as to his emotions. His feelings for her had far surpassed mere friendship from the moment they'd spoken on that remarkable train ride from Denver to Colorado Springs.

They'd just finished a set on the dance floor when Blythe noticed Colleen waving her over. With a fond squeeze of Matthew's hands, she hastened over to her best friend after promising to meet him at the Christmas tree for the lighting ceremony in a few minutes.

No sooner had Blythe walked away than Jared, Colleen's former high school classmate, approached Matthew, his curiosity evident from the look on his face. His lecherous gaze raked over the pretty, young nurse, glued to her as she made her way across the meadow.

Without preamble, he abruptly inquired, "That' your girl, Matthew?"

Matthew ignored the impolite younger man, hoping to indicate his displeasure. But Jared, too obtuse to take the hint, interpreted Matthew's silence as an invitation to continue blathering on.

" 'Cuz, ya know, I was thinkin' of askin' her to go to the tree lightin' with me. That's one lady whose wick I wouldn't mind firin' up, if ya know what I mean," he commented crudely.

Matthew curled his fists tightly at his sides, valiantly fighting the urge to knock some sense into the impudent cad the old-fashioned way.

"Ya know what, Jared? _**Truth is, you're not man enough to hold a candle to her.**_" With that, the eldest Cooper sibling stalked away. Spying Andrew, Colleen and Blythe walking towards the brilliantly-decorated Christmas tree in the town square, he approached the blond beauty and pointedly linked his arm though hers, shooting Jared a cutting stare that clearly warned that she was already spoken for.

* * *

Although it had been close to midnight by the time the Quinn-Sullys and their guests had returned to the homestead following the Christmas Eve Dance, the entire household was up shortly after sunrise on Christmas morning, thanks to little Katie. At two-and-a-half, she was still too young to grasp the full meaning of Christmas, but she'd understood enough from overhearing the adults' conversations to know that some type of celebration was afoot; and better still, that it had something to do with the colorfully-wrapped goodies that had mysteriously appeared under the tree a couple of days ago. Unable to contain her excitement, she'd ventured into her parents' bedroom at the crack of dawn and awoken them with an animated "Mama, Papa, wake up, wake up!" Certain that attempting further sleep would be fruitless in the face of their little girl's eagerness, Michaela and Sully had dragged themselves out of bed, and had soon become caught up in Katie's contagious Christmas spirit. After sharing a lingering "Merry Christmas" kiss, the couple had headed downstairs with their adorable tot to start on breakfast and the usual morning chores.

Before long, the rest of the household had followed suit. As coincidence would have it, even Matthew had come over to his folks' home a bit earlier than usual, looking forward to spending this most special of days with his family, and, of course, with Blythe as well. In next to no time, everyone was seated at the breakfast table, enjoying a hearty celebratory repast.

"You wouldn't believe what I came across this morning, as I was flipping through an old recipe book," Michaela began. "Remember that 'Lodging Wanted' advertisement that I posted on the notice board in Loren Bray's Mercantile, shortly after relocating to Colorado Springs?"

"How could I ever forget that?" Sully answered. " 'Was the first time I saw ya face to face."

"Dr. Quinn, if you don't mind me askin', how _did_ yourself and Mr. Sully meet?" Blythe asked. "From what Colleen's told me, it seems like quite a magical story."

"I don't mind a bit, Blythe; and please, call me Dr. Mike. All of my friends do."

"And all our friends just call me Sully," Sully added with a smile.

With that, he proceeded to tell the gathering about the moment he'd first laid eyes on Michaela, when she'd fallen face-down in the legendary Colorado Springs mud shortly after arriving on the stagecoach. And she described the first time they'd locked eyes in Mr. Bray's store, and their initial trip out to the old homestead together, when she'd rented the property from the mysterious mountain man.

"And the rest, as they say, is history," she finished.

"Can't believe this'll be our _seventh_ Christmas together. I guess time really does fly when you're havin' fun!" Sully teasingly remarked, giving his wife an affectionate wink across the table.

"I still remember our first Christmas Eve together as though it were yesterday," Michaela reflected out loud. "The exquisite hand-carved shingle that you gave to me then, still looked as beautiful when I donated it last year to the town's Founder's Day memorabilia chest; as it did back in the winter of 1867."

"That's 'cuz I took _extra special_ care when I made it." Sully's azure eyes meaningfully held hers.

Michaela blushed a little under his intimate gaze. "And now, it's part of Colorado Springs' lore," she added.

"Now that you mention it, I think I've still got the hair comb you gave me that first Christmas, too," Colleen chimed in. "I couldn't believe you'd actually made it yourself."

With a hint of nostalgia in his voice, Brian opined, "Yep, that Christmas Eve dinner was pretty much perfect ... well, except for one thing ..." He turned to address his Pa. "Ya gave us all those great presents ... but we didn't have any gifts for ya, 'cause we didn't even know ya were comin'! I've always felt a l'il bit guilty about that," he admitted.

"No worries, Brian," Sully reassured his younger son. "Christmas ain't really 'bout presents, anyway. And ya know, lookin' back at that night, I realize now that **_f_****_or Christmas I received the greatest gift of all… the gift of love_**." Sully and Michaela exchanged knowing glances. Of course, back then, they'd both been too afraid to admit their feelings; but they now knew that they'd already been hopelessly in love by the time they'd shared that first Christmas Eve dinner, and had been since the moment their eyes had first met in Loren Bray's Mercantile several months before.

"It's hard to explain," Sully continued. "But, sittin' there with all of ya at the dinner table, I felt like I'd found sumthin' I'd been missin' for a long time."

"We felt like a family," Brian observed, with the uncanny wisdom of youth.

"Exactly," Michaela responded. "Who could have predicted that so many years later, we'd all be celebrating together like this?" She smiled at her husband, subtly acknowledging how far they'd come since their tentative, uncertain early attempts at friendship, and later, courtship. "You'll never know how wonderful it is for me to have you all here for the holidays."

"On that note, how 'bout we open some presents?" Sully suggested. "I think a _certain_ l'il lady's gonna burst soon if we don't let her get at some of those gifts under the tree." He gave his baby girl a big smooch on the cheek, and she giggled in delight, wiping the spot where the stubble on his chin had tickled her face.

Hearing her father mention her favorite subject, Katie erupted in an energetic chorus of "Pwe-sents, pwe-sents, pwe-sents!" as she gleefully clapped her tiny hands.

Everyone else laughed indulgently as they helped clear the table, and gathered around the Christmas tree.

* * *

[END OF PT. 3 - CONTINUE ON TO PT. 4]


	4. Part 4: Great Expectations

**Home for Christmas  
**

Part IV - Great Expectations

It was a few days after Christmas, and things had gradually returned to normal, though the holiday spirit still prevailed as it often did during the week between Christmas and New Year's. Contributing to the festive atmosphere was the fact that school was out in Colorado Springs until the second week of January; all over town, excited children could be seen scampering about, playing with the new toys they'd gotten for Christmas. The Quinn/Sully homestead was still happily filled to the brim with loved-ones, since Colleen, Andrew and Blythe weren't scheduled to return to Philadelphia until after New Year's Day. Colleen's classes would resume on January 7th, the same day Andrew and Blythe were expected back at work. Since the train ride back East would take a few days, the trio would be leaving Colorado Springs on January 2nd.

It had been an inordinately hectic morning for Michaela, even at her typically-busy Clinic. Between her full roster of appointments and a never-ending succession of walk-in patients, it was well after lunchtime before she had a chance to get off her weary feet. Although she'd had breakfast before leaving for work in the early morning hours, her stomach had been growling steadily since noon, and she hungrily eyed the basket of sandwiches that she'd brought from home for her midday meal. Since she'd packed enough food for two people, she briefly considered going in search of some company for lunch; but she quickly nixed the idea. She was so ravenous that she couldn't imagine going another minute without eating, and besides, there was no-one around to ask. Sully had left shortly after sunup for an all-day hunting trip with Cloud Dancing. Michaela knew that Dorothy and Grace had already eaten, since Dorothy had stopped by the Clinic some time ago on her way to take lunch to Grace, whose mobility was now somewhat limited by her very pregnant stomach. A couple of hours ago, Colleen and Andrew had headed out to Soda Springs to visit an old acquaintance of Andrew's, and they wouldn't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Blythe had stayed behind, making an excuse about catching up on some reading, though everyone knew that the real reason she'd remained in town was to spend time with Matthew. Indeed, at this very moment, they were finishing up a prolonged lunch at Grace's Café.

After devouring the entire contents of her lunch basket (so much for her belief that she couldn't possibly finish all of that food herself!), Michaela sat at her desk, reviewing some patient files and fighting the sleep that threatened to overcome her. She'd just lost the battle and dozed off, when she was startled awake by the frantic ringing of the Clinic's doorbell. She hastily opened the door to find a barely-upright Grace, supported by Robert E. on one side and Matthew on the other. Blythe stood just behind them, flanked by a growing crowd of curious townsfolk. It was obvious that Grace was in agony, and Michaela immediately deduced the cause as she quickly ushered them to the examination table.

"It's ... it's time," Grace gasped out, before grimacing in pain.

"I know ... everything's going to be just fine," Michaela assured her.

Blythe's professional instincts swiftly kicked-in, and she immediately sprang into action. She accompanied Matthew and a petrified Robert E. to the waiting area outside of the Clinic, as she soothingly tried to allay the latter man's fears. Then she rushed back into the Clinic, where Michaela was in the process of timing Grace's contractions and helping the expectant mother to get as comfortable as she could under the circumstances. As she'd done so many times before, the nurse unobtrusively gathered the items that Dr. Mike would need for Grace's labor, selecting a few additional articles that - in her experience - were often useful when childbirth involved twins. Once that task was completed, she turned to the doctor and said, "I'm here, Dr. Mike. Just let me know what I can do to help."

* * *

The next twelve hours had been a blur as Michaela and Blythe had helped Grace bring her twin infants into the world. The doctor and nurse had worked seamlessly together, as though they'd been doing so for years. Blythe possessed the intuitive ability to anticipate Michaela's needs even before she voiced them, and her assistance had proven invaluable during a complicated labor. The process had taken somewhat longer than normal because one of Grace's babies had been in the breech position, but, thanks to her medical team, both little ones had been born without complications. When he'd finally been allowed back into the Clinic, Robert E. had taken one look at his newborn twin son and daughter, and had immediately burst into overjoyed tears. He'd been so excited that he'd covered his wife's face with jubilant kisses, until she'd had to affectionately shoo him away so she could get some much-needed sleep.

The new mother was now resting comfortably in one of the recovery rooms, with her adoring husband and new babies by her side. Michaela and Blythe were in the examination room cleaning up, when Sully - who'd long since returned from his hunting trip - knocked softly on the front door and entered the Clinic. As always, sensing just what his wife needed, he enfolded Michaela in a comforting hug, and she willingly sank into his arms.

"I know ya must be exhausted," he said. "But I bet the look on Grace and Robert E.'s faces makes it all worth it, huh?"

"It certainly does. I don't think I've ever seen a happier new father ... well, except perhaps, for you, when Katie was born," Michaela answered with a teasing glint in her eyes. "Having Blythe here to assist me certainly made things a lot easier," she added. "I don't know how I would have managed without her."

The young nurse glowed under the praise, deciding at that very moment that she would move back to Colorado Springs permanently. She'd only been in town for a little over a week, but already, it felt like home to her, an anchor for the sense of drifting rootlessness that had been plaguing her for the past couple of years. Her burgeoning romance with Matthew, and her effortlessly pleasant and efficient working relationship with Dr. Mike, only served to cement her decision. She'd offer to work at the Clinic as Dr. Mike's nurse, if the doctor would have her. Blythe made a mental note to broach the subject with Michaela later, when she'd had a chance to recover from their harrowing overnight stint at the Clinic.

* * *

The next day was New Year's Eve, and everyone was keenly anticipating the town's annual fireworks display and party that evening. At Sully's insistence, Michaela had slept-in, needing to make up for the sleep she'd lost the previous night; as had Blythe. By the time the two had emerged from their respective bedrooms, the others had already eaten breakfast and gotten started on the day. Sully and Brian had left an hour ago to run an errand at Robert E.'s Livery in town, and then they were going fishing at the nearby creek. Colleen had left some breakfast warming on the stove for her Ma and best friend, and was sitting at the kitchen table chatting with her husband and keeping an eye on little Katie, who was toddling around on the living room floor. Shortly after ten, Michaela, and then Blythe, ventured downstairs. Michaela helped herself to a large serving of scrambled eggs, bacon, and biscuits while Blythe, who was more groggy than hungry, settled for a cup of coffee and a biscuit.

"Um, Dr. Mike, there's something I've been meanin' to ask you ...," Blythe began, tentatively. "Colleen, I'd like for you to be here for this too, if you don't mind ..."

Sensing that some "woman talk" was in the offing, Andrew tactfully excused himself and went out to the front porch to peruse one of Michaela's medical journals.

"What is it, Blythe?" Michaela prompted. Colleen sat forward, leaning her elbows on the table, curious to know what Blythe needed to discuss with them.

"As you know, Dr. Mike, I grew up in Fort Collins, not too far from here. I don't know if Colleen's said anything to you about this, but, lately, I've been feelin' kinda homesick for Colorado."

Michaela nodded, indicating that Colleen had, indeed, mentioned this issue to her.

"Well, I know I've only been here in Colorado Springs for about ten days, but I already feel more at home ... at peace, than I've felt in a long while. So much so that, in fact, I've decided to move back here permanently."

Colleen let out a shocked gasp. Blythe had been her only true female friend since Becky had died of diphtheria a year ago, and now, it looked as though Colleen would be losing Blythe, too.

Colleen's crestfallen expression tugged at Blythe's heartstrings, and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. She turned to her best friend, her green eyes pleading for understanding. "Colleen, I know how hard this is for you ..." she stammered out.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Colleen hastened to reassure her friend, "Oh, Blythe, of course I'll miss you ... but I also know how much you've been missin' Colorado. All I want is for you to be happy, and, if livin' here will make you happy, then I completely support your decision." The two embraced warmly.

"Besides," Colleen continued. "Andrew and I'll be comin' back home to visit every chance we get, so you'll barely have a chance to miss us!"

Blythe breathed a sigh of relief, pleased that Colleen had accepted the news so well. Then, the young nurse remembered that there was another matter at hand that she needed to address. With her heart hammering anxiously in her chest, she turned back to Michaela.

"Actually, that leads me to my next question ..." She paused, trying to calm her jittery nerves. "Dr. Mike, I couldn't help noticin' how well we worked together when we helped Grace deliver her babies yesterday. And I remember you sayin' on Christmas mornin' how much you miss havin' someone to assist you at the Clinic ... So, if I could be of any service to you, I'd love to help out ..."

"You could be Dr. Mike's nurse ... that's a great idea, Blythe!" Colleen exclaimed. "Isn't it, Ma?" She looked eagerly at Michaela.

"It surely is," Michaela rejoined. "I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself, considering how admirably you assisted me during Grace's labor, Blythe. You have a real gift for nursing, young lady, and I would love for you to assist me at the Clinic."

"Thank you Dr. Mike! I promise I won't let you down," said Blythe enthusiastically.

"Incidentally, your decision wouldn't have anything to do with my brother, would it?" Colleen inquired with a conspiratorial wink.

Blythe blushed wildly and dropped her eyes, a bit shy about discussing this subject, especially in Dr. Mike's presence. "Well my _friendship_ with Matthew did make my decision a bit easier," Blythe conceded, her gaze darting embarrassedly toward Michaela. Reading the signal in her friend's eyes, Colleen held her tongue for now, but the two knew that they'd be discussing the former's love life in more detail later, in private.

The sounds of an approaching wagon caught the ladies' attention.

"Speaking of Matthew, here he comes right now," Michaela announced.

Matthew soon walked through the front door, trailed by Andrew. A broad grin lit up Matthew's face when he caught a glimpse of Blythe, and she returned a welcoming smile. Then, when they realized that they had an audience, their faces colored.

"Mornin' Dr. Mike, Colleen, Blythe," Matthew greeted. Turning to Blythe, he asked, "Ready to go?" She replied with a subtle nod and stood from the table, retrieving her coat from the back of the kitchen chair. Then, she paused, glancing awkwardly between Dr. Mike and Matthew.

"Uh, Blythe and I were just gonna ..." Matthew trailed off self-consciously.

"Oh, yes, of course," Michaela interrupted, catching on. She said nothing of Blythe's plans to return to Colorado Springs, figuring that the young nurse would break the news to Matthew in her own time. "We'll see you both later at the New Year's Eve party."

"Have fun, you two," Colleen singsonged knowingly.

After Matthew and Blythe had left, Andrew kissed his wife goodbye and headed into town to send a telegram. Michaela made to rise from the table, planning to get started on the morning's chores, when she was overcome by a sudden dizzy spell. She gripped the edge of the table to steady herself.

"Are you alright, Ma?" Colleen asked, concerned.

"I'm fine," Michaela assured her. "I suppose I haven't quite recovered from being up all night for the birth of Grace and Robert E.'s twins. I'm still so tired ..."

"Ma, have you considered that you might be exhausted and dizzy 'cause you're expectin' another baby?"

Michaela eyes initially widened in shock; but then she realized that the idea might not be as implausible as it appeared on the surface. "Well, I must admit that I am worn out all the time, as I was when I was pregnant with Katie, and my appetite has markedly increased in recent weeks," she conceded.

"What about your monthly cycle?" Colleen inquired.

Reminding herself that they were discussing this matter as medical professionals rather than as mother and daughter, Michaela suppressed the blush creeping up her neck, and replied, "Well, I did miss my monthly last month, and this month's is quite a bit late. But my cycle has always been so susceptible to my stress level, that I've learned not to depend on it as evidence of pregnancy. I just thought that the irregularities might be due to my demanding schedule at the Clinic lately."

"Well, since Andrew and I are both here now, it couldn't hurt to have an examination, could it?" Colleen prodded, reaching across the table to give her mother's hand a fond squeeze.

"I suppose not." Michaela tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, not wanting to get her hopes up. Goodness knows she'd been disappointed one too many times in the past. But a baby would indeed be a wonderful New Year's blessing for herself and Sully ...

"Well, how about we go into town to meet Andrew, and head over to the Clinic?" Colleen suggested, interrupting her mother's reverie. "I overheard you sayin' that you don't have any patients today, so we'd have the place all to ourselves for your check-up."

"Oh, alright." Michaela knew that it would be futile to try to change her headstrong daughter's mind. Colleen scooped a giggling Katie up from her perch on the living room floor, and the three hopped in the wagon and set off for town.

* * *

Two hours later, Andrew delivered the marvelous news to his mother-in-law. "Well, Michaela," he said with a broad smile. "It looks like congratulations are in order. You are, indeed, pregnant."

Colleen - who'd been assisting with the medical examination - let out an squeal of elation, throwing her arms around her Ma.

Michaela was so thrilled at the news that she felt like she would burst. She warmly returned Colleen's excited hug as her eyes filled with joyful tears.

"Are you certain?" Michaela questioned, not because she didn't trust Andrew's skill as a doctor, but because she was so afraid of being disappointed again.

"There's no doubt in my mind that you're pregnant," her son-in-law confirmed. "From what I can see, you're about seven or eight weeks along."

"I'm so happy for you, Ma!" Colleen exclaimed. "You've gotta find Sully and give him the great news. He's gonna be ecstatic!"

"Colleen, Andrew, do you mind if we hold off on telling my husband about this for a few hours? I'd like to deliver the great news to him this evening at the fireworks display. I think that letting Sully know that he's going to be a father again would be a wonderful way for us to usher in the New Year together."

"That's a fabulous idea, Ma," Colleen agreed. "I can't think of a better way for you and Pa to ring in the new year. We won't let on that anything's afoot."

"I agree," Andrew added. "Of course, we're bound to secrecy by doctor-patient confidentiality, but even if that weren't the case, we wouldn't dream of breathing a word to anyone about this before you're ready to share your news with Sully."

"Thank you," Michaela replied, and, with that, the trio left the Clinic. On their way back to the homestead to get ready for the New Year's Eve party, they stopped to pick Katie up from Dorothy, who'd willingly served as a temporary babysitter during Michaela's medical exam. On the ride home, Michaela was beaming as she visualized the rapturous look on Sully's face when she broke the happy news to him later. She could scarcely wait for what was certain to be an eventful night.

* * *

It was already well after ten o'clock on New Year's Eve night, but the town celebration had only been going on for the past hour or so. Of course, this gathering had had a particularly late start, since everyone knew that New Year's Eve parties didn't usually wrap up until the wee hours of the following morning. Even the youngsters were allowed to stay up much later than usual, and they were taking full advantage of that fact: Groups of playing children dotted the meadow, their eyes bright despite the late hour.

Michaela and Sully were sitting on a bench on the second-floor balcony of the Clinic, quietly relishing each other's company and surveying the merrymaking taking place in the field across the way. They shared a smile when they spotted Brian and his friends exclaiming in amused disbelief as they watched the performance of a magician who'd been hired to provide entertainment for the evening; pleased to see their younger son having fun. The mountain man and lady doctor had been downstairs earlier participating in the festivities with little Katie, who'd managed to stay up well past her bedtime due to her exciting surroundings. But despite her most valiant efforts, the lively toddler had been unable to keep her sleepy eyes open past ten o'clock. So her parents had bid their fellow celebrants best wishes for the new year and carried their cute tot over to the Clinic, where they'd tucked her into bed in one of the upstairs rooms. They'd then ventured out to the adjoining balcony, leaving the glass-paned doors open just a crack so they could keep a careful eye (and ear) on their little girl while enjoying the upcoming fireworks show. Colleen and Andrew had offered to babysit Katie, but Michaela and Sully had insisted that the newlyweds attend the party so they could reconnect with their old friends. And, of course, Michaela and Sully wouldn't dream of imposing on Robert E. and Grace right now. Katie's godparents were usually more-than-willing to look after her, but goodness knows they had their hands completely full with their adorable new babies, Matilda and James. Besides, from Sully's point of view, this was the ideal way to spend the evening, snuggled up with his soul-mate and viewing the festive proceedings from a comfortable distance.

Michaela hadn't yet told him about her pregnancy, wanting to wait until the cusp of the new year to share the joyful news. But she was practically bursting with the need to share; and she had to virtually bite her tongue to keep from blurting out her happy little secret.

About an hour later, the first skyrocket shot into the air at the edge of the meadow, signaling that the fireworks were about to begin. Michael and Sully rose from their bench and stood against the balcony railing to watch the colorful show. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, surrounding her with himself, and her whole body tingled as he gently nibbled on her earlobe. She moaned appreciatively when she felt his warm breath feathering against her hair, the popping of the fireworks paralleling the frissons of delight zipping through her body. Craving the taste of her, he spun her around and captured her lips in a succulent kiss, and the world around them seemed to fall away. Eventually, they reluctantly ended the kiss and took a small step back from each other, a bit breathless with passion.

Sully gestured towards the bright display. "Who needs those fireworks when we got our own right here?" he noted sultrily, with a seductive grin.

Michaela blushed, as she normally did when romance was the topic of conversation. "I couldn't have expressed it better myself," she rejoined with a soft laugh. She turned to observe the remainder of the show and rested her head on her husband's shoulder, a contented sigh escaping her as he slid his arm around her waist. They stood for several minutes in companionable silence, beholding the spectacle of lights and glancing back intermittently to make sure that their little one was still in dreamland.

"Five minutes until the New Year!" mayor Jake Slicker announced through the bullhorn.

Circling back to face her husband, Michaela took his hands in hers, savoring the feel of his slightly work-roughened skin between her soft palms.

"Any New Year's resolutions now that 1874 is almost upon us?" she queried, with a flicker of playfulness in her entrancing bicolored eyes.

The corners of his lips turned up in a wry smile as he answered, "Well, ya know me ... I've never been one for grand 'resolutions' just 'cuz another year's beginnin'. But I _promise _to spend the new year - and the rest of my life - doin' my very best to make you and the kids happy."

"Oh, Sully," Michaela breathed, touched by her husband's heartfelt declaration. "You already make us so happy just by being here; by being you."

"What about you?" he asked in return. "Any resolutions or plans for the new year?"

Just then, the crowd below began the one-minute countdown to midnight.

"Well ...," Michaela began. "I'm going to make more of a concerted effort to stop and smell the roses, so to speak. With the frantic pace of my medical practice, it frequently seems like I'm constantly on-the-go. Having Colleen and Matthew back home for the holidays has shown me more than ever how important it is to really make time for loved-ones, and to cherish those special moments we spend together ..."

Then, an impish grin crept across her face, making her look a bit like the proverbial cat who'd caught the canary. "... Especially since our family will be _growing_ in the new year," she continued with a meaningful look.

"Hmm," Sully initially agreed. Then, when his mind registered the likely meaning of his wife's comment, he froze, not sure if he'd heard right.

"Wait ... what didya just say? Are ya sayin' what I think ... what I hope you're sayin'?"

"Yes, Sully," she affirmed with a jubilant giggle. "We're going to have another baby!"

Just then, the revelers at the party shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" in unison as the clock in the town square struck midnight. Another round of celebratory fireworks began, as though heralding Michaela's fantastic news.

Sully couldn't contain his euphoria. With a whoop of exhilaration, he scooped his wife up into an elated hug, raining kisses on her face. Then, remembering that his little angel was sleeping nearby, he stole a glance into the room behind him to make sure that his antics hadn't awoken her. Much to his relief, Katie was still slumbering peacefully, undisturbed by the thrilling events occurring in her vicinity.

When he was finally able to bring his racing heart under control, he gently put Michaela back down on her feet, and then proceeded to bombard her with eager questions. "Are ya sure? When didya find out? How didya find out? When's the baby due?," he asked excitedly, without pausing for breath. And, then, recalling the outcome of her last pregnancy, he added, "Are ya alright? How're ya feelin'?"

Michaela grinned, amused and delighted by Sully's ecstatic reaction to the news.

"Whoa there, boy," she teased, mimicking her husband's accent. "First of all, please take a deep breath. I can't have my most important patient passing out from oxygen deprivation."

Sully willingly complied, anxious for her to fill him in.

"That's better," she responded. "Now, I'll answer all of your questions; one at a time, of course," she said, with a wink.

* * *

Nearby, another couple had also been spending a momentous New Year's Eve together. To no-one's surprise, Matthew and Blythe had accompanied each other to the town celebration, capping off practically an entire day in one another's company. It was as though they couldn't bear to be apart for even a little while. The curious townsfolk cast knowing smiles at the twosome, pleased to see Matthew looking happier than he had in a long time.

They were standing at the far end of the meadow, Blythe clasping his hand warmly as they took in the fireworks show. Matthew smiled to himself when he remembered how he'd spent the better part of their first hour together that morning angsting over whether he should hold her hand. The skin of her palms had looked so soft and inviting; and besides, he'd wanted to keep a steady grip on her as they'd navigated over the rocks and tree branches on their walk through the woods. But it had seemed like such a big step to take her hand, especially since, at that time, she hadn't yet told him about her plans to return to Colorado Springs permanently. From his vantage point, the prospects hadn't looked too promising for a meaningful courtship between them with her in Philadelphia and him clear across the country in Colorado Springs. So he hadn't wanted to seem presumptuous by moving too fast.

Before finding out about her plans to relocate near to him, Matthew had struggled to keep his feelings to himself. With each passing day, they'd welled up within him like an overfilled dam, almost to the point of pain. Nevertheless, he'd repressed his burning desire to share his emotions with the young nurse. After all, his last two attempts at love had ended with the object of his affection leaving him. Death had stolen Ingrid from him, and later, Emma had gone to Europe to pursue her dream of becoming a dressmaker for famous songstress Gilda St. Clair. He'd been terrified that he would similarly lose Blythe if he confessed his feelings to her, only to have her return to her home back East, thousands of miles away.

But everything had changed the moment she'd told him of her intention to relocate to Matthew's home town. He'd had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from jumping up and down like a callow pre-teen when she'd broken the great news to him.

Blythe's revelation had given him a new lease on life, and a new chance at the love he'd thought would be out of his reach for the rest of his days. He'd often heard husbands referring to their wives as their "other half," but he'd never quite understood what that meant until he'd met Blythe. She completed him in a way that was too profound to put into words; in a way that even his late fiancée hadn't. In hindsight, he acknowledged that during his engagement to Ingrid, he'd still been a boy in many respects, unsure of his place in the world and striving awkwardly to find it. Now, he was a grown man who knew his own mind and what he wanted in life. And that life included the blonde beauty who'd captured his heart on that amazing train ride from Denver. One day (hopefully, in the not-too-distant future), she would be his wife; of that he was certain.

Right then and there, over their picnic lunch, Matthew had decided that he would finally confess his feelings to Blythe at the New Year's Eve party that evening. It seemed somehow fitting to begin a new chapter in their relationship at the dawn of a new year.

Now, as they stood side-by-side witnessing the dazzling spectacle in sky above the meadow, he knew that it was time.

With his heart pounding like a young whelp with his first teenage crush, he turned to her and haltingly began, "Um, Blythe ... I, uh ... I've been meanin' to talk to ya about somethin' ..."

She gave him an encouraging smile. Since she'd filled him in earlier on her plans to relocate to Colorado Springs, he'd seemed a bit preoccupied, though clearly pleased with her news. She hoped with all her heart that whatever he had to discuss with her involved the continuation of their relationship once she returned.

"Sometimes the easiest way to get somethin' hard to talk about off your chest is just to say it," she prompted. "Promise I won't bite." She tried for a bit of levity, hoping to lighten his mood and make it easier for him to open up to her.

"Well, I know you've only been here for a short time an' all, but I already feel like I've known ya all my life," Matthew admitted. He fought to catch his breath, which seemed to have suddenly deserted him in the wake of his nervousness. "Do ya know what I mean?"

She nodded, communicating her understanding with her sincere emerald gaze.

"I've grown to care for you a great deal, Blythe ... and not just as a friend." He shook his head as if trying to clear it of self-doubts, and persisted. "What I'm trynna say is that I'm fallin' for ya, Blythe. And I can't wait for ya to come back here so we can move forward with courtin'. That is, if you'll have me."

"Oh, Matthew, I thought you'd never ask!" she blurted out before she could stop herself. She clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized how forward that sounded. But the unguarded moment broke the nervous tension between them, and they shared a relieved chuckle.

"I tried to convince myself that my decision to come back here didn't have anything to do with you, but I was foolin' myself," Blythe confessed. "Of course, my choice had a little - okay, a lot - to do with you. What _I'm_ tryin' to say is ... I feel the same way, Matthew ... and I'd love to go courtin' with you."

The two had been so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed that the New Year was upon them.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" roared the nearby crowd, the din quickly drowned out by the sound of more fireworks.

Matthew had heard of the old superstition that you should kiss your sweetheart at midnight on New Year's Eve to ensure that those affections would continue throughout the next twelve months. Naturally, he wanted the feelings between himself and Blythe to continue for much longer than that - for the rest of their lives if he had his way - but at this moment, it just seemed right to kiss her. Suddenly, he needed to feel her lips against his more than he needed air. Spurred on by the longing looks that Blythe was casting at his mouth, he leaned in and gave her a heartfelt kiss, pouring into it all the emotions that he'd kept at bay for what had felt like forever.

When their lips touched for the first time, Blythe gave a gratified sigh, as if to say, "Finally!" This wasn't the first time either of them had experienced a kiss, but, somehow, this one felt like a "first" for both of them. In that chaste but passionate kiss, they'd found home; a sense of wholeness that had eluded them for too long.

They barely heard the rockets going off in the background, the explosions sounding much farther away than they actually were. In fact, the sounds seemed so faint that, for a split second, the lovebirds wondered whether the noise was coming from the fireworks, or the sparks between them!

Although they were loath to end their all-too-fleeting kiss, they regretfully drew apart, wanting to avoid the inquisitive stares of the nosy, hawk-eyed townsfolk in the distance.

"Wow," Matthew observed, looking a bit awestruck. "Happy New Year," he said, making the first great understatement of 1874.

"Happy New Year, indeed," Blythe rejoined a bit breathlessly, her eyes glinting with humor.

With a shared laugh at their inside joke, the young couple turned and strode back towards the main gathering to share greetings with the rest of their loved-ones.

* * *

In the blink of an eye, it seemed, January 2nd had arrived; the day that Colleen, Andrew and Blythe would begin their long journey back to Philadelphia. The Quinn/Sully family, their Christmas guests, and frankly, what looked like half the town's population, were gathered at the train station to see the holiday visitors off.

Matthew and Blythe stood a few yards down the platform from the crowd, tightly holding hands as though they were physically incapable of letting go. The young nurse would spend the next month or so back East wrapping up her affairs and making moving arrangements before returning to Colorado Springs to start her new life. Even though four weeks was a relatively short period, to the young lovebirds, it would feel like an eternity.

When the train whistled its final boarding call, Michaela felt tears reflexively spring to her eyes she as thought about how much she would miss Colleen. Colleen and Andrew (and Blythe) had fit so seamlessly back into the family's daily routine and life in Colorado Springs that it was as though they'd never left. Michaela glanced at Colleen, seeing the same feelings flash across her face, and the two exchanged another warm embrace. Of course, Dr. Mike was pleased and proud that her bright and talented elder daughter was attending medical school. But, although Michaela had been seeing Colleen off like this since her departure for college in Denver two and a half years ago, somehow, the process never seemed to get any easier for her as a mother.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ma," said Colleen, her voice cracking slightly with emotion. "And Sully, Matthew, Brian and Katie as well."

"We'll miss you too, Colleen," Michaela replied. "But the Spring term will fly by before you know it, and perhaps you and Andrew can squeeze in a visit over your summer recess."

"We'll definitely come back for a visit this summer, and we'll try to coordinate it with the due date for my new baby brother or sister. We wouldn't miss that special occasion for the world." Colleen rejoined, smiling warmly.

"Speaking of which, please don't forget to take extra care of yourself now, Michaela," Andrew advised with familial as well as medical concern. "In your condition, it would be wise to avoid those long days at the Clinic, at least until this baby is born."

"I know, I know!" Michaela responded a bit sheepishly. Her family was well acquainted with her tendency to push herself too hard in an attempt to be all things to all people. "Besides, it'll be easier for me to maintain a reasonable schedule with Blythe assisting me," she added, giving a grateful look to her soon-to-be nurse, who'd approached the tightly-knit group with Matthew close on her heels.

After a final round of hugs and kisses, the travelers boarded the train, and leaned out of their cabin windows to wave at their relatives and friends as the train pulled slowly away from the depot.

Always in-tune to his wife's moods, Sully noticed a single tear slip quietly down her cheek. He gave her a comforting hug and gently kissed her forehead. Sensing that his parents needed a few moments alone, Matthew offered to get the wagon ready, taking Brian and Katie with him.

"I know it's hard to watch Colleen leavin' again, especially since she's goin' so far away," Sully said. "But it makes me feel better knowin' that she's in good hands with Andrew. They seem very happy together."

"That's true. Apparently, they've adjusted quite nicely to married life," Michaela answered, marveling at her husband's innate ability to say just the words she needed to lift her spirits.

"What's more, there's a lot to look forward to in the new year," he pointed out as he subtly rubbed her still-flat stomach; unconsciously reminding them both of the little miracle that would be joining them this summer. "In more ways than one," he added, angling his head in Matthew's direction.

Michaela laid her hand atop Sully's, smiling as her mood brightened. "Yes, this year will indeed be one of great expectations for a number of people. Matthew is obviously waiting with bated breath for Blythe's return so they can begin courting. And she clearly cannot wait to return here to be with him, and to join my practice. Robert E. and Grace will be enjoying their first year with their beautiful twins." After an eloquent pause, she continued, "And, on that subject, who could forget the most eagerly-anticipated event of this coming year: The arrival of our new baby. You're right, Sully ... there _is_ a great deal to look forward to."

"Yep," the mountain man intoned. "1874 is already shapin' up to be quite a year!"

The two shared a good-natured laugh and a tender kiss before walking over to join Matthew, Brian and little Katie for the short ride home.

**THE END**


End file.
